Sally Otter
Sally Otter/Katrina Homes is a blue anthropomorphic otter that is an OC created by WilliamWill2343. She is 8 years old and she was born in April 9, 2009 and lives in LaSallia River. She is one of Jelly's pen-pals. Biography Sally Holmes was born in the city of Haierville to her mother Katie Homes. She raised her to destroy every single piece of environment ever. On April 12, 2011, Her mother decided to have her to cut down all the trees by the LaSallia River and kill all of the animals to make way for their headquarters. This infuriated Mimi and puts a curse on Sally, turning her into a otter until she learns about what she has done. So for the next four years, she lived by the LaSallia River thinking about what she has done. She changed her name to Sally Otter and decided to send some letters to people who wanted to be friends with her, including Jelly Otter, who became her pen-pal. In the season 1 finale of PB&J Otter: A New Generation, she was turned back to normal after she replanted the forest. She also was given the power to turn into her otter form anytime she wants. On May 30, 2017, she fell into a coma after the spell that made her feel well forever, due to her mother giving her a brain tumor, has worn off. Personality She is cute and sometimes cheerful. She often freaks out over some unexpected events and sometimes cry over the little things in life. She is also shy, quirky, and very claustrophobic. She seems to have the same brain mixed with Laura Koala and Portia Porcupine. She loves 70's and 60's shows, music, ideas, unicorns, airplanes, cooking and gold. Bio *Full Name: Sally Mary-Rose Katrina Homes *Nicknames: Sal, Little Violet *Nationality: Canadian-French-American *DOB: April 9, 2009 *Age: 8 *Grade: 2nd Grade *Weight: 42 lbs *Height: 3 feet 7 inches *Fur Color: Blue *Fur Texture: Slick *Hair Color: Blonde *Hair Length: Long *Hair Quality: Curly *Hairstyle: Down *Eye Color: Green *Hometown: LaSallia River *Dream Jobs: Pilot, Singer, Musician, Cook, Dancer, Explorer *Species: Human, Otter *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Traits: Cute, cheerful, quirky, claustrophobic, paranoid, timid, innocent, mild, smart, brave, fearless *Voice tone: Shy-sounding, but cheerful *GoAnimate Voice: Ivy *Non-GoAnimate Voice: Livvy Stubenrauch *Favorite Seasons: Fall, Spring, and Summer *Favorite Instruments: Keyboard, Bass, Violin, Guitar, Tambourine, *Favorite Shapes: Hearts, Diamonds, Ovals, Circles *Favorite Movies: Star Wars, Newsies, Palm Springs Weekend, The Aristocats, Make Mine Music, Airplane!, Recipe for Disaster, The Sound of Music, Mary Poppins, My Fair Lady *Favorite TV Programs: Soul Train, The Muppet Show, The Partridge Family, Bewitched, The Brady Bunch, Gilligan's Island, Happy Days, My Three Sons, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Jabberjaw, Josie and the Pussycats, Flipper *Favorite TV Show Genres: Classic, Musical, Comedy *Favorite Fruits: Grapefruit, Bananas, Pears, Green Apples *Favorite Characters: Kermit the Frog, Luke Skywalker, Fonz, Fred Flintstone, Pebbles, Bam-Bam, Jabberjaw, Flipper, Marie, Miss Piggy, *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Unicorns, Genies, Elves, Pixies, Sprites, Fairies, Leprechauns *Favorite Pokemon: Chatot, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Pikachu, Jynx, Smoochum, Rapidash, Swellow, Bellossom, Goldeen *Favorite Pokemon Types: Normal, Fairy, Grass, Ice *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Pecan, Vanilla, Pistachio, Strawberry *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Windy *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, St. Patrick's Day, Mother's Day, Earth Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Hang Gliding, Tennis, Handball, Marbles, Hula Hoops, Hopscotch, Scooter riding, Golf *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Cooking, Gymnastics, Aerobics, *Favorite Game Consoles: Magnavox Odyssey, Atari 2600, NES, Commodore 64 *Favorite Places: The Park, the Dance Floor, Lake Hoohaw, the Airport, Golden Corral *Favorite Video Games: Rhythm Heaven, Super Mario series, PilotWings, Cooking Mama, Pong, Space Invaders *Favorite Insects: Locusts, Fireflies, Butterflies, Ladybugs *Favorite Food: Pizza, Macaroni and Cheese, Chicken Nuggets, Salad, Soup *Favorite Desserts: Cupcakes, Jello, Pudding, Brownies, Muffins *Favorite Snacks: Cookies, Crackers, Pretzels, Nuts *Favorite Candy: Tootsie Pops, Jolly Ranchers, Gumballs, Gumdrops, *Favorite Drinks: Pink Lemonade, Fruit Punch, Kool-Aid *Favorite Flowers: Daffodils, Poppies, Daisies, Tulips, Violets *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Otters, Horses, Birds, Sugar Gliders, Deer, Porcupines, Opossums *Favorite Vehicles: Airplanes, Hot Air Balloons, Any 70's or 60's automobile *Favorite Songs: Stayin' Alive, We Are Family, Green Tambourine, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, One Way or Another, Le Freak, Jackson 5 songs *Favorite Music Genres: Disco, Classic, Pop Category:OCs Category:Animals